1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method of soldering parts such as electronic parts to a board such as a circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
Technology for manufacturing an electronic device by soldering electronic parts to a board on the surface of which circuit patterns are formed is known. In this situation, the solder material is employed in order to mechanically fix the electronic parts to the board, and ensure electrical conduction between the circuit patterns formed on the surface of the board and the electronic parts. The solder material is very useful in order to ensure electrical conduction while mechanically fixing the electronic parts to the board, but is also sometimes employed only for mechanically fixing electronic parts to a board. For example, electronic parts may be soldered to a board even if there is no need to ensure electrical conduction via the solder material because wirings that electrically connect the electronic parts and the board are provided separately from the solder material. Electronic parts are also sometimes soldered to a board in order to transfer heat generated by electronic parts to the board during operation of the electronic parts.
The present invention relates to technology for soldering and fixing a part to a board. The present invention may be applicable in the case where circuit patterns are formed on a board to make electrical conduction between the parts and the board via solder material, and also in the case where circuit patterns are not formed. The present invention may be applicable in the case of soldering electronic parts to a board and also in the case of soldering mechanical parts to a board.
In order to solder a part to a board, technology has been developed in which solder material in the solid state is placed between the board and the part, the induction heating phenomenon is used to heat and melt the solder material, and the part is soldered to the board with the melted solder material. The induction heating phenomenon is a phenomenon that generates an alternating magnetic field by conducting an alternating current through an induction coil, generates an alternating current in a magnetic resistor that is placed inside the alternating magnetic field, and thus, generates heat in the magnetic resistor by means of the alternating current generated in the magnetic resistor. Many types of solder material have characteristics as magnetic resistors, and will generate heat when placed in an alternating magnetic field. In the alternative, the magnetic resistor may be placed in a position adjacent to the solder material, and heat generated in the magnetic resistor may be transmitted to the solder material.
Japan Patent Application Publication H09-283915 discloses a device that uses the induction heating phenomenon to perform soldering. In this soldering apparatus, an induction coil is placed below the board, and a ferrous board is used. When solder material in the solid state is placed on the surface of the ferrous board, and an alternating current is conducted through the induction coil with a part placed on the surface of the solder material, the ferrous board will be heated, the heat will be transmitted to the solder material and melt the solder material, and the part will be soldered to the board.
Japan Patent Application Publication H07-171677 discloses technology in which a flat induction coil is placed above a board that supports a part via solder material, and the solder material placed on the board is heated and melted by an alternating magnetic field generated by the induction coil.